Microwave and millimeter-wave products, such as motion detectors, are commonplace in home and industry applications. Microwave energy has many other types of applications. For instance, microwave energy is used for radar, broadcast radio and television, meteorology, satellite communications, distance measuring, and mobile phones, to name a few.
In the process of manufacturing microwave and millimeter-wave products using planar circuit approaches, the packaging process is critical because it affects the properties of the products, such as the cost of products, the performances of the products, the weight of the products and the applicability of the products.
Traditionally, due to the sensitive characteristics of microwave and millimeter-wave signals, it is necessary to mount the circuit boards into a shielded cavity during packaging the microwave or millimeter-wave circuits, in order to prevent the signals from being interfered by environmental signals or noises, such as signals transmitted from nearby electronic devices, e.g., a cordless telephone utilizing the same or similar frequency band for the transmission of communication information. This step renders the entire structure of the microwave or millimeter-wave module including the circuit boards and the cavity housing the circuit boards complex and, accordingly, increases the costs of manufacturing.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a package for providing an electromagnetic shielding for a microwave circuit, which is capable of avoiding interferences with the environment signals and noises within the vicinity of the microwave circuit as well as simplifying the manufacturing procedures, and a method for manufacturing the package.